Danganronpa: The Sixteen Souls
Danganronpa: The Sixteen Souls 'is a Danganronpa fanfic where 16 students joins the Hope's Peak Academy. It takes place in an alternate timeline where the 16 students from the first game where not chosen. Instead, sixteen new students appears. Characters Students :'Julia Rossi - Ultimate Writer Julia is the most well known writer in the world. She has wroten more then 90 books despite her age. She is the main "protagonist of the story". :Lexi Yilmaz - Ultimate Wizard Lexi Lorean is a professional magican, she started to train magic since she was 6 years old. She has a tendecy of becoming mad easily when somebody jokes about her magic. :Jake Vukovic '- Ultimate Personality Changer Who is Jake? Who knows! He manages to change his personality rather quickly. Jake has multiple personalities through the fanfiction and it is unknown how he is really like. He may be a nice guy, sometimes a jerk, sometimes a silient person. :'Cartman Nowak - Ultimate Treasure Hunter One of the most fearsome treasure hunters in the world. Despite his young age. He is also one of the most charismatic characters and also one of the most smart. :Fae Marín - Ultimate Something Fae have a talent. But he doesn't remember what. She has a tendency to forget stuff. That's probably her talent. She is somehow more shyer than Lurky. Despite that, she is also emotional. :Arend Radu '- Ultimate Thinker He is a "Thinker". What is a Thinker? Who knows. He likes to think a lot about stuff. Probably the smartest student, Arend likes to overthink about stuff. Even the most minor of stuff. :'Red Balogh '- Ultimate Sensei Red is a wise sensei despite his young age. Red was created by monks and was never into a school. Despite being shown as a calm person, he will be mad. And when he is mad, just run. :'Lorenzo Schwarz - Ultimate Sanity Lorenzo is a sane person. Or is he? Lorenzo has two distinct personalities, his sane and his insane ones. . :Lumo Hoffman - Ultimate Leadership Lumo is a guy that likes being the leader. Most of the things that he did as a leader resulted in good things. He is obsessed with leadership. Even when he is not the leader. :Ethan Erdogan - Ultimate Toy Maker Ethan is a creative boy who likes designing plushes and toys. He likes teddy bears for some reason. :Tenshi Satõ - Ultimate Otaku Tenshi is an otaku. He is really is one. Tenshi-kun is an otaku. He likes manga-sama and anime-san. :Rick Papadopoulos '- Ultimate Artist Rick is an artist from Netherlands who was seeking to improve his arting abilities in the school. :'Maria Veselá '- Ultimate Psychologist :Maria is a person who knows what the person is thinking just by the tone of the voice or the movements of their body. She isn't much talkative like the others. :'June Nagy '- Ultimate Pop Star :June is the pop star of the decade, she is known everywhere, anywhere. That, and she is also the most arrogant person ever. :'Paula Fekete '- Ultimate Stylist :N/A :'Martha Esposito '- Ultimate Soldier :N/A Others :'Monokuma - Totes Sinister Bear in Command A weird black and white bear obsessed with despair. The headmaster of the Hope's Peak Academy appearently. Category:Stories Category:Danganronpa (series) Category:Danganronpa Fan Fiction